Coco Bandicootocchio - UbiSoftFan94.
Coco Bandicootocchio is a Crash Bandicoot/Pinocchio parody made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Coco Bandicoot as Pinocchio *Crash Bandicoot as Jiminy Cricket *Rayman (Rayman) as Geppetto *Thomas (TTTE) as Figaro *Emily (TTTE) as Cleo *Tawna Bandicoot as The Blue Fairy *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Stromboli *Ten Cents (TUGS) as Honest John *Sunshine (TUGS) as Gideon *Amy Rose (Sonic) as Lampwick *Jano (Rayman) as Lampwick the Donkey *Bowser Koopa (Mario) as The Wicked Coachman *The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hallow) as Monstro the Whale *Zebedee, Zak, Zug, The Pirates, Burke, Blair, Captain Zero, Zorran, Zip, and Johnny Cuba (TUGS) as The Coachman's Minions *Ed, Edd (Double Dee), Eddy, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Nazz, Rolf, Kevin, Sarah, Plank, Eddy's Brother, Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, and May Kanker (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) as The Puppets *The Wacky Races Characters as The Real Children *Yoshi (Mario) as Alexander Quotes *Crash Bandicoot: (still angry while walking) Amy? Hmph! Amy? This burns me up. After all I'll try to do for her... Who is her conscience anyway? Me here with that good hoodlum Amy?! I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next train out of here. (knocks on the door) Open that door... Open up! I want to go home. (hears a strange sound of braying and squealing and howling. He walks inside to take a look) Hmm? *Bowser Koopa: Come on, you blokes! Keep it moving! (Crash sees some Bowser Koopa, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, The Pirates, Burke, Blair, Captain Zero, Zorran, Zip, and Johnny Cuba putting a bunch of frightened donkeys, scared pigs, and monsters into crates) Lively there now. We haven't got all night. *Crash Bandicoot: Hmm... (scratches his head) Where did all these slaves come from? *Bowser Koopa: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (Zebedee takes out a frightened donkey named Agent Ed) And what's your name? (Ed can't answer, except bray) Okay, you'll do. (rips Ed's clothes off) In you go. (Ed is pushed into a crate with two donkeys named Casey Jr, Johnny, two pigs named Basil and Bahia Train, a gazel named Linus, and mice named Mother Mouse and Father Mouse) You eight will bring a nice price. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (Yoshi appears) And what might your name be? *Yoshi: Yoshi. *Bowser Koopa: Hmm, so you can talk. *Yoshi: Um, yes, sir. Yoshi want to go home to Super Mario World! *Bowser Koopa: (breathes fire at Yoshi, scaring him away) Take him back! He can still talk! (Zip opens a gate, which leads to a pen, that Yoshi runs into, and hits a wall, which is next to Jojo, a brown racoon, a purple seal named Whoopie, a monkey with purple hair and ponytail, Suzy, a blue hedgehog called Sonic, and four Disney donkeys named Milo Thatch, Vinny, Dr. Sweet, and Mole) *Yoshi: (as he and the others begin to beg) Please, please. Yoshi don't want to be animal! (Bowser's shadow comes toward them) Let Yoshi be free! (Bowser cracks his whip, scaring Yoshi and the others) *Bowser Koopa: QUIET! You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it! *Crash Bandicoot: Kids? (puzzled) So that's why! (realizes) COCO BANDICOOT! *Amy Rose: Huh! If that's the way how Crash speaks, (takes a sip from her beer) he'd think something was gonna happen to us. (Amy's arms suddenly become bone arms. Upon seeing this beer, which has an effect in it, Coco gapes and pushes it away) Conscience?! Nah, phooey! (strikes a snooker ball and the skin of her legs turn green. A shocked Coco throws away her pipe) Where does he get that stuff? *Crash Bandicoot: (in a flashback) How do you ever expect to be a real girl? *Amy Rose: (leans over the pool and strikes another ball as a hat lands on her head) What's he think I look like? (turns to Coco and shows that she now has a dripping drolling teeth) A cyclops? *Coco Bandicoot: You sure are! (laughs, but suddenly brays in the middle of her laugh, and covers her mouth in shock) *Amy Rose: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. (laughs, but then spits out fire, and covers her mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! (Coco nods, horrified. Amy feels that arms) Oh! (feels the skin on her legs) Huh?! (finds that her legs are green until she looks shocked to find that she has her hat on her head) What the--? What's going on?! (looks at her reflection in the mirror and screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs around) I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! Help! (gets on her knees and begs to Coco for help) Please, you've got to help me. (Coco backs into a wall) Oh, be a friend. (grabs Coco by her collar) Call your brother, (shakes her up and down) call anybody! (lets go off Coco as her eyes pop out and become an eyeball. Coco gasps and backs away, scared) Papa?! (in the shadow, Amy is forced to lose her legs, and become a round ball, but having become a complete Jano, she starts to wreck the whole place. Coco runs away, and hides under a chair, but is chased by Jano, who tries to eat her by grabbing her with his bone arms, then misses by braking a glass mirror, and kicks the chair and the table with cards and checkers, until he is finally caught by Bowser Koopa, who takes him away. When Coco finally manages to hide under the table, she comes out, but sprouts out donkey ears, and grabs them) *Coco Bandicoot: Oh! What's happening? *Crash Bandicoot: (still rushing to save Coco) I hope I'm not too late. *Coco Bandicoot: What can I do?! (sprouts out a donkey tail, grabs its ends, and gasps) Oh! Category:UbiSoftFan94